A Whole Bunch Of Logan SickFics!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: So since I love Logan SickFics and it seems like a lot of people do as well i decided to make a fanfic for just Logan sickfics : enjoy.
1. stomach flu

**Hiiii! I have some fantastic news…y'all are gonna love this! So…I had the idea to make another drabble fanfiction for Logan SickFics only. I am still writing the other drabble fanfic, and now I am writing this along with it. So come here and read if you love Logan SickFics. None of the chapters have to do with each other they are all going to be completely different drabbles. All of them are about Logan getting sick and the guys taking care of him :) I hope you enjoy my first drabble!**

_Sickfic 1_

Logan sat at the kitchen table with Kendall, Carlos and James. Everything was normal…except for how Logan felt. He usually loved toast; it was his favorite breakfast, but today just looking at it made him feel sick. Logan's stomach ached, and his head was pounding. To top it off there was an acidy taste in his mouth, and no matter how much water Logan drank…it didn't go away.

"Logan, are you ok?" James asked, "You always love to have toast in the morning and today you haven't eaten any of it."

Logan nodded, "I'm fine guys, stop worrying. I'll be right back, I'm going to go and brush my teeth." Logan said, figuring if he wasn't going to eat, he should at least get ready for the rest of the day.

As Logan walked out of the kitchen his stomach churned and twisted. The second he entered the bathroom Logan slammed the door shut and locked it. He went to get his toothbrush out from the cup the he had kept it in, but when he leaned over the sink to reach for it a wave of nausea hit him right in the face. Logan dropped in front of the toilet and gagged a few time.

"I'm sure I'm fine…I think I'm just over worrying myself about being sick and now I feel like I'm going to throw up. I'm not sick…this is all in my head." Logan thought to himself.

…It wasn't just in his head. Logan ducked his head into the toilet and gripped at the sides of the seat as he vomited violently. His head hurt even more now...

"Logan, open up!" Kendall yelled, "Are you ok?"

Logan coughed, which caused him to puke again…he was so sick he couldn't even manage to respond to his friends. When Carlos heard his friend he became concerned. Carlos ran into the kitchen to get a screw driver and then picked the lock. The door swung open and James, Kendall, and Carlos could now see Logan who was in the middle of throwing up. Once he finally finished Logan looked up weakly.

"Leave me alone…" Logan whimpered feeling so embarrassed.

"Logan, you're really sick and you need us." Kendall said sitting next to Logan and rubbing his back.

Carlos and James peered at Logan…he looked so ill. His face was completely pale except for the top of his cheeks (right below his eyes) which were a rosy red color. His shirt was covered in throw up and so was his mouth. His eyes were glassy and it looked like he was about to start crying.

"Logie…let us help you." Kendall added.

Logan moaned, holding at his stomach, and hunching over the toilet again, throwing up right in front of his friends.

"James go and get a bucket to put by the side of Logan's bed…Carlos can you go and get Logan his pajamas?" Kendall instructed.

The two left to get the stuff Kendall asked for. Kendall got a wash cloth and started to clean up Logan's face.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"My stomach hurts and so does my head." Logan sighed.

Kendall continued to rub Logan's back, "I think you might have a horrible case of the stomach flu…"

Logan lost his entire "mature" demeanor at that moment. His friends were right, he needed them now. Whenever Logan gets really sick, he goes right back to being a little five year old, which was happening right now.

"Kenny…I think I'm going to puke again." Logan moaned.

"Then go ahead…if you want I can leave, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Kendall replied.

"Please don't leave me." Logan said as a few tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Logie, I'm right here. I won't leave." Kendall answered in a soothing voice.

Logan threw his arms around Kendall and pulled him in for a hug. James and Carlos came back into the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Ok, the bucket's by Logan's bed so he can rest and doesn't have to worry about if he feels like he'd going to be sick again." James said.

"And here are Logan's pajamas." Carlos handed Kendall the clothes, "I have socks in there too because he looks pretty cold."

James and Carlos left, "If you need us we will be in the living room watching TV…feel better Logan"

Kendall lifted up Logan's arms and helped to pull his dirty shirt off, then tossed it into the hamper. He then got Logan to stand up and helped him to take his jeans off and his belt. Kendall then put Logan's pajama shirt on and his fuzzy plaid flannel pants. Lastly he had Logan sit down and put his socks on.

Logan could barely walk…his legs were so weak, and every step he took made him feel even queasier then before. Logan finally made it to his bed and the second he lied down, Logan was out like a light…sleeping and feeling better already!

**So there it is! I hope you guys like my whole "sickfic drabbles" idea. Let me now! :) thanks for reading…more to come!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. being sick sucks, big time

**Hey! I'm so so so soooo glad everyone likes these so far!**

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7…haha I'm glad you like it! Logan sickfics are adorable :)**

**Super Vanilla Bear…for starts, I LOVE your icon haha I'm a huge Snoopy fan lol. Also thanks for reviewing. I couldn't agree more, I love the bromance Kogan…but I'm not a slash fan at all. Lastly, I love your fanfic "Stuck" it's amazing haha**

**animelover5000…thank you! I think fanfiction should have more Logan sickfics haha. **

**love4loganbtr…thanks! And I definitely could use some friends like Kendall haha.**

_Sickfic 2_

"Logie, wake up." James nudged Logan's shoulder.

"Huh…?" Logan asked, his voice still being thick from sleeping.

"You're burning up, buddy." James cooed.

"I know…I'm sick remember." Logan said.

James thought back to a few days ago. Logan and him were out getting frozen yogurt when Logan started complaining about a headache. They went home and later found out he had the flu.

"How do you feel?"

"Sick."

"Well that narrows it down!"

"Fiiiine…my stomach really hurts."

"That's weird; you haven't had a stomach ache all week. Is this new?"

"Yeah, it started to hurt last night."

"Ok, well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." James said as he left Logan's room.

Kendall and Carlos were playing a video game when James walked through the living room to the kitchen.

"How's Logan?" Kendall asked.

"He said his stomach hurt…"

"Probably a cramp or something." Carlos added.

Logan lied in his bed. The room looked like it was spinning which made his head pound. He felt really nauseous at this point. Logan decided he needed someone right now. The aspiring doctor didn't mind being sick…unless…he was throwing up. He was deathly afraid of that, just the thought of having to throw up scared Logan to no end. As Logan got up he could feel bile creeping up his throat. It tasted disgusting in his mouth. Logan began to get really worried. Tears came trickling down his green tinted cheeks as he approached his friends.

"What's wrong, Logie Bear?" Carlos said in a soothing tone.

"I-I thi-think I'm go-going to pu-puke…" Logan sobbed feeling even more sick to his stomach.

His friends knew about how Logan was terrified of this. Kendall, James, and Carlos all surround Logan and pulled him in for a big hug.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom. James, Carlos, and I will be right next to you the whole time, Logie…we'll make sure you're ok." Kendall smiled as he held Logan's hand and they entered the bathroom.

Logan kneeled in front of the toilet and stared down at the water. He waited for a few minutes, and knew that any second he would throw up…

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Carlos massaged Logan's shoulders and tried to move his hair out from in front of his face, "Do you feel better now?"

Logan nodded as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and went back to his bed. Kendall put a bucket by the side of his bed just in case. Sure enough a couple minutes later Logan realized the torture wasn't over quite yet. Logan felt queasy again so he picked up the bucket and held it to his chest, right under his mouth. Logan vomited a few times into the bucket. He wanted it to stop but sadly his stomach was still convulsing. Logan gagged into the bucket again, but brought up nothing. He hated that feeling. He thought he was going to puke again, yet nothing came out. He felt even worse than he did before.

Luckily Logan's friends heard him and came running in. They cleaned out the bucket and gave him some medicine for his stomach.

"My tummy really hurts." Logan sobbed.

"I know buddy…before you know it this will pass and you will feel better again." James assured.

Logan believed James and decided that sleep would be the best way to speed up time.

**A little short…but cute, right? Haha :) I liked it..let me know you're feedback. I love talking with you guys so be open to leaving a comment. It can be a question or something you liked…you can even ask me stuff that has nothing to do with the story! I'm a chatty person and I'm always up for a good conversation hahaha lolol**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. parasite

**Ok! This time Logan will NOT have the flu lololololol. Thanks guys for making me aware of that…I love criticism :)**

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7…ugh me too! I hate throwing up as well, that's how I came up with the idea for my second sickfic hahaha**

**123btrlover4lifee…thank you! Glad you are enjoying the drabbles**

**Super Vanilla Bear…your welcome, your fanfic is great :) and thanks for the suggestion. I did notice that I write about the flu A LOT hahaha, I guess it was just a result of my writers block lol. This time I'm taking RomioneAlways51's idea of Logan being really sick. Again thanks for reading :)**

**RomioneAlways51…that's a great idea! Thank you soooo much :)**

**I think I'm going to surprise you guys in this one…you will think he has the stomach bug…but trust me, it's more than that! Mwahahaha**

**lol :)**

_Sickfic 3_

Logan was sick…but this time it seemed different from all the other times. He felt fine…no fever, no chills, no paleness, no sluggishness…just his stomach was acting up. He had been throwing up all week. He was still hungry though. He could keep food and water down…that wasn't causing the throwing up. James, Carlos, and Kendall were getting really worried…they remembered how they visited that lake last month, and Kendall was nervous that when Logan went swimming he might have picked something up. Carlos felt so guilty…Logan didn't want to go in the lake, but Carlos forced him. James and Kendall egged him on as well…all three of them were feeling extremely guilt-ridden.

Logan was in bed watching TV when he began to feel nauseous…

"Ugh…" Logan moaned, knowing what was coming next. He got up and grabbed the bucket that was by the side of his bed and emptied his stomach again.

Kendall heard his friend, so he went to go and get him.

"Do you want me to help you get to the bathroom?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head and walked to the bathroom with no problem at all. He spent about an hour in there, not being able to lift his head up from the bowl once. He finally thought he was finished. Kendall, James, and Carlos came in to check on him.

"You done?" Carlos questioned with sympathy.

Logan was about to respond yes…sadly he couldn't. Logan didn't even have to respond, because he puked again.

"Logan, were getting really worried about you…" James sighed.

Kendall decided to make a mature decision, "Were taking you to the hospital."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and helped him to the car. James and Carlos followed. Kendall drove down the street to the ER and brought Logan in.

AFTER HOURS OF TESTS AND LOOKING OVER LOGAN

"Your friend Logan is in room 84 and he is resting. He had a long day…" The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"Logan has a parasite…and I'm afraid it's not a common one."

"Wh-why would you say that?" Carlos inquired on the verge of tears.

"It's very deadly." Even the doctor could feel tears coming on, "We have never seen anything like it."

"Is he going to be ok?" James questioned, he was actually crying now.

"We're not sure. We have a medicine that show help him to get rid of it…here are some papers on the side effects and all that." The doctor handed James a piece of paper, "We are going to release Logan…if he still feels sick on Friday **(it's Sunday) **then bring him back."

The doctor then handed Kendall the bottle of pills, "I'm going to go and get Logan."

Within minutes the doctor came back pushing Logan in the wheel chair. Logan had lost almost all the color in his face and he looked so weak at the moment.

"He's still very sore and weak, so be careful with him…please make sure to read the papers I gave you. I hope the best for your friend…also call us on Friday if he is ok so we know."

James, Carlos, and Kendall nodded as they wheeled Logan to the car and helped him in. Logan looked like a nervous puppy dog when he sat down in the back on the car in between James and Carlos. He didn't say anything; he just rested his head on James' shoulder. Logan's whole body hurt from being tested on. He had Band-Aids and gauze all up his arm from where they took his blood. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach repeatedly from all of these procedures they had to do on his body. Logan's head pounded from all the thinking he was doing. He was so nervous…because he was smart enough to know this wasn't just something small.

As Kendall drove home, Carlos decided to read the papers…

"It says that the medicine will induce vomiting so Logan can get rid of the parasite. The medicine will wear off when the bug is out of his system…it should go away by Friday." Carlos stated.

"What are some of the symptoms?" James questioned.

"Vomiting, headache, stomach cramps, nausea, chills, weird dreams, weakness, fatigue, loss of appetite, trouble breathing, and fainting." Carlos read out loud.

Kendall nodded as he parked the car and James and Carlos got out. Kendall scooped Logan up and carried him in to the lobby of the Palmwoods. As they walked through the lobby and into the elevator Logan groaned in pain.

"Shh…" Kendall cooed stroking Logan's hair as the elevator rose.

They finally got back to apartment 2J. Kendall lied Logan down on the couch so they could keep their eyes on him. They gave him the pills and then went into the kitchen too get something to eat.

Logan began to feel really sick. He needed to get the guys attention before he makes a mess all over the sofa.

"…guys?" Logan said, his voice being very scratchy. Tears dripping down his face.

"What's the matter Logie?" James asked.

"A-am I go-going to di-di-die?" Logan sobbed.

James felt his heart sink to his stomach. He really didn't have that answer…

Kendall, Carlos, and James all hugged Logan.

"I'm really cold." Logan whimpered.

Kendall shot up from the couch to get Logan a big fuzzy quilt.

"Anything else, 'Bear?" Carlos cooed.

"I-I think I need a bucket…" Logan cried.

"You feel queasy?" James inquired.

Logan nodded weakly, more tears coming out of his coco brown eyes.

"Shh…don't cry, Logan. This is good…you need to throw up, it will get rid of the parasite." Carlos added.

Logan sniffled from crying as he took the bucket that Kendall had gotten for him. Within a few seconds Logan was gagging into the bucket. Carlos rubbed Logan's back in attempt to relax his friend.

"What else is wrong, buddy?" Carlos asked.

"My tummy hurts. It feels like someone is ripping at its insides…" Logan replied, "And my whole body is sore."

Carlos could see Logan shaking. He went to give him a hug when Carlos noticed how hot Logan felt. He went to get the thermometer…

"Logan, open up…" Carlos stuck the thermometer into his friend's mouth.

"What's his temperature?"

Carlos didn't even answer after reading the thermometer, he ran towards the door and grabbed his jacket then ran back to get Logan. Carlos picked up his friend.

Logan started to cry even harder, "What's going on?"

James and Kendall looked really confused.

"Logan's fever is at 105.7" Carlos ran out the door with Logan. Kendall and James followed him to the car.

Carlos was crying as he drove Logan to the hospital again.

"I think he passed out…" James said when he saw Logan's eyes flutter shut.

Carlos felt really angry at himself…it was his fault Logan went into the lake. Logan moaned and sobbed in his sleep. He hugged his stomach as squeezed his eyes even tighter shut because of the extreme pain he was going through. Kendall put his hand on Logan's forehead…

"He feels warmer than before."

Logan opened up his eyes and let out a yelp of pain. James pulled Logan's head into his chest and tried to calm him down. James could feel tears seeping through his t-shirt.

Carlos swung the car around the parking lot of the hospital parking lot. He dropped Kendall, James, and Logan off in front of the ER entrance. Logan nearly collapsed so James picked him up and they ran into the hospital. James brought Logan up to the table where the nurses were.

"Our friend needs a doctor now. He was released earlier today because of a parasite and now his fever is up to 105.7." James panted.

The nurse brought Logan with her to the doctor.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"We're going to have to bring Logan in for surgery…it's risky though, he might not make it…" The doctor said as he left.

James and Kendall told Carlos when he came in.

"It's all my fault that Logan is so sick…" Carlos cried.

James put his arm around Carlos, "It's not your fault, Litos…"

Carlos continued to cry silently...the hours passed, still no update on Logan. Finally the doctor came out and approached them…

"The surgery was a success…Logan is parasite free! They are just giving him stiches now…he should be out soon."

Logan's friends were so relieved. Before they knew it the doctor was wheeling Logan out in a wheelchair again. He was sound asleep still.

"You boys can bring Logan home now. He can't do too many physical activities until the stiches go away." The doctor instructed, "His stomach might hurt where he was cut open…that's normal. Give him some Tylenol if he is experiencing a lot of pain."

The boys brought Logan home feeling so happy that he was ok. They lied him down him down in bed and smiled at him…there friend was finally better.

**So I know it was a little sad at parts, but I hoped you liked it! The next one is going to be about Logan losing his voice :) please review!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	4. colds

**Hii! Time for a sickfic! Cute Kogan…of course hehe…it's me were talking about ppl hahaha**

_Sickfic 4_

Logan woke up early in the morning…he could barely talk because his throat felt so swollen. He peered at the clock…4:30AM. Logan got out of bed and a headache hit him in the face. To top off how he felt, his nose was all stuffed up. Logan had a bad cold, and he couldn't sleep. He decided to get some Nyquip and then try to fall back to sleep for a little bit. As Logan walked to the bathroom he must have woken Kendall up.

"Logie? Is that you?" Kendall sat up to see Logan wide awake, "What are you doing up so early?"

"…m…t…ts…lly…d…"

**(Logan's trying to say 'my throat hurts really bad')**

Kendall giggled at how his friend was trying to talk, "I get it…"

Kendall got up out of bed and walked up to Logan.

"…rry…for…ing…ou…p…"

**(sorry for waking you up)**

Kendall smiled, "It's ok, Logan…I'll get you some water and then give you some Nyquip."

Logan nodded.

Kendall grabbed a glass off of the side of the sink and filled it with water….he handed the cup to his friend and then opened up the draw in the bathroom.

"Come on Loges, I'm running out to CVS…were all out of Nyquip." Kendall instructed, grabbing his jacket.

"you…don't…have…to…" Logan managed to say…his voice sounding thick and rough.

"Yes I have to, Logie…you need your medicine." Kendall replied.

Logan blushed, he loved it when Kendall worried about him…it always gave him a fluffy feeling.

Kendall left to buy the cough syrup. When he got home Logan was in a light sleep. Kendall knew he needed medicine, so he shook Logan's shoulders and attempted to wake him up.

"…hmm?" Logan mumbled.

"Open up, Logie Bear." Kendall held out a spoon with the Nyquip in it.

Logan opened up, and Kendall put the spoon into his mouth. Once Logan swallowed Kendall sat next to him.

"Better?"

Logan nodded again as he nuzzled his face into Kendall's shirt.

"You're too adorable…" Kendall laughed, stroking his small friend's brunette hair.

**Awwh…hehe I can imagine Logan cuddling next to Kendall when he is sick hehehe :) very cute IMO lol**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	5. when little logie is sick

**very short…but cute none the less :)**

**REVIEWS**

**RomioneAlways51…awwh thanks :) I was hoping it would be cute! And yes, I'm just trying to get this one sorta "started up" if you know what I mean. Once this one has a lot of chapters I will go back to working on both. Don't worry, I'm still working on both hehe :)**

**yaoilover6969…thanks soooooo much!**

**Posco…hehe awesome! And thanks it took me a while to figure out what would be a good thing for him to have…I was watching something on Animal Planet when the idea hit me hehe.**

**CelestialSonata7…thank you! And I hope you like the next one hehe**

**Bookdancer…thanks! glad you like it :)**

**I****'****m-A-Fallen-Angel39…thank you for reading….glad you like it so far :)**

**Love4LoganBTR…same ugh they suck haha and thanks!**

_Sickfic 5:_

Kendall, James, and Carlos loved when Logan was sick. For one…he was needy, even though he denied it. They loved to dote over him, it made them blush and 'awwh' when they saw his small innocent face look up at them with glassy eyes. They loved it…as weird as it sounded…it was so cute. It was cute how he would act so young, but in an adorable way. It would make them smile at how he always acted like he didn't need them, but in the end he would be tugging on their shirt sleeves whimpering "I need you"

"I need you…" Logan sobbed as he hugged Kendall.

Kendall took Logan by the hand and brought him to his bed. James tucked him in, and Carlos fluffed his pillow.

"Better?"

Logan nodded, a smile slowly appearing on his pale face.

Yep…Kendall, James, and Carlos loved it when their little baby brother was sick!

**I know…super short….but it just hit me and I thought it would be cute hehe**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	6. memories

**Hello! I'm going to attempt at writing angst…so bear with me…hehe**

**REVIEWS**

**Pwease…hehe next drabble will be a fluffy bromantic sickfic lol :) glad you like them so far!**

**CelestialSonata7…awwh thanks :) hehe I thought it was cute too!**

**yaoilover6969…thank you! I am so glad you like them so far!**

**RomioneAlways51…thanks! And don't worry, I am a huge friendship fan….but I draw the line at slash stuff and all that LOL :)**

**FluffyKittenLovesLogan…I appreciate your review…I'm just not much for angst and all that. I'd rather write fluff like I have been….but since you seem to want some angst, I'd be glad to write a drabble like that! I hope its good haha this is my first time writing anything like this lol :)**

**animelover5000…thank you soooo much! I am so happy you like them so far :)**

_Drabble 6_

Those memories hurt Logan to no end. The loss was too hard for him to take…and although he was young when it happened, the thought of what happened pained him. Logan could see the flames, he could see his house burning down, he could hear his mom and dad crying out to him.

"run…save yourself…run…"

Logan let a few tears slip out from his eyes as he stood up and peered at the clock. It was 5:30AM and Logan was going on his 5 sleepless day. He was starting to feel sick…the lack of sleep was getting to him. He felt his forehead…burning. He looked in the bathroom mirror…pale. He ran his fingers across his stomach…nauseous. He got into the shower and decided maybe the warm water would sooth him. When Logan got out of the shower he put on his jeans, t-shirt, and cardigan. Dragging his feet, Logan made his way to the kitchen and sat down. Carlos, Kendall, and James were all awake and eating breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Carlos questioned.

Logan shrugged, "Nah…I'm good."

"Dude, you don't look too good…" James sighed.

"I'm fine, James." Logan replied.

The guys headed to the studio. Logan usually was eager to get there but today he lagged behind his friends. When they were practicing their dances Logan couldn't take it anymore. He needed a break…

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Logan said as he left the dance studio.

Logan sat in the bathroom with his head in his hands. Whenever Logan didn't feel good those memories always came back and hit him in the face…Logan began to sob…he could see it in his mind…

_It was a normal day in Tennessee, and little 4-year-old Logan Mitchell was in his room taking a nap. He was cuddling onto a small stuffed plush bear. It was a pastel baby blue color and it had a small bow around its neck. Logan's mom and dad had given it to him when he was an infant. Suddenly, Logan was awoken to a loud beeping noise…he could hear his father's footsteps running upstairs. Mr. Mitchell picked up his son and ran downstairs. Logan was having trouble breathing due to all the dust and ashes that were sparking up from the ground of his house that was now covered in flames. Logan's dad opened up the front door and kissed his son's forehead._

"_run…save yourself…run…" his father called out as he ran back inside to get his wife. _

_Logan listened to his father and ran. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do…but because of all the shock and chaos going on, Logan ran…for miles…he ran. Finally Logan saw a familiar house…his grandmothers. Logan knocked on the door and explained to her about what had happened. It took a while for Logan to spit the words out. He was crying so hard into his grandmother's shoulder as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. Nobody heard from Logan's parents after that…and Logan feared the worst…_

_Logan lived with his grandmother and missed his mom and dad dearly…all he had left was the little bear that Logan had held onto when he ran away…that was the only piece left of his parents._

More tears spilled from Logan's coco brown eyes as he left the bathroom and found his duffel bag. Logan searched around in it for the bear. He kept that stuffed animal with him wherever he went. Once Logan finally grabbed it he held the bear to his heart and cried even harder. The crying made him feel even sicker…and Logan knew his temperature must have risen from earlier. Logan put the bear back and walked back to the studio.

"Are you sure you're ok? You were in the bathroom for a long time…" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, being too weak to give a verbal answer. Soon after Gustavo let the guys go home. Logan felt like he was going to be sick every time the car hit a bump on the drive back to the Palmwoods. Logan felt bile rising in his throat…but he couldn't throw up. If he threw up, his friends would know he was sick. Logan puked a little in his mouth which gave him even more of an urge to vomit.

"I'm so hungry for lunch." James said as he opened the fridge, "What do you want Logan?"

Carlos and Kendall already had lunch at the studio so they were fine…but Logan hadn't eaten all day. Logan knew if he didn't eat his friends would suspect that he was sick, so Logan was forced to eat something…

"I'll make myself a sandwich."

Logan made a sandwich and the whole time he felt queasy from the smell of the food. Logan sat down and took a bite…his friends watching him chew and then swallow. Logan could feel the bile rising even more. The room appeared to be spinning. Logan shot up from his seat…

"I'll be right back."

Logan dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He dropped in front of the toilet and hung his head into the bowl. Dry-heaving and gagging, Logan was left there feeling horrible, waiting to throw up and feel better. The feeling passed, so Logan reached into the duffel bag that was in the bathroom, pulling the bear out again. Logan curled in on himself and hugged the bear. His tears rolled down the stuffed animal and onto the bathroom tile.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Logan…you in there?" James, Carlos, and Kendall all said in unison.

Logan let out a small muffled sob.

"Y-yeah…"

James opened the door and the three entered the bathroom to see Logan lying on the ground with the toy in his arms. His eyes were glassy from tears.

"Where you crying?" Kendall asked.

Logan sat up…he resembled a hurt little puppy dog in their opinion, as he nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Logan told the guys about what had happened to his parents. He had to stop in the middle of the story because he was fighting tears. When Logan finished the story he rested his head on Carlos' shoulder.

"Your burning up Logie."

Logan let more tears fall, "I'm sick."

James, Kendall, and Carlos were in shock…Logan never revealed it when he was sick.

"It's ok buddy…were make sure you're ok."

Logan smiled and hugged his friends. He could count on them for anything…they were like his brothers.

**So I tried hard to make it angsty…haha I doubt it came out good LOLOLOL let me know! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	7. playing doctor

**Bonjour! Hehe :) How is everyone doing? LOL, anyways, here is another sickfic…**

**Sorry to all the angst lovers…this is going to be pure fluff and humor haha**

**REVIEWS**

**RomioneAlways…awwh thanks :) and sure, you can use that! Thanks for asking…I have no problem with that…I'm honored you liked my idea :)**

**I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39…sadly, your right…I wish they were like this in the series! And thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**CelestialSonata7…thank you! I'm so happy you liked reading it :)**

**Please take the time to review…haha…sorry for begging, but I love to get fed back! :)**

_Sickfic 7:_

(the boys are 8 in this)

"I'm bored…" Carlos fussed.

"Let's play something then." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"We can play 'doctor'…my mommy always plays that with me." Logan suggested.

"How do you play?" James questioned.

"You guys are the patients, and I am the doctor, so I fix you guys and make you better." Logan smiled.

"Ok." Logan's friends agreed.

Logan put on a little doctor's coat and grabbed his first aid kit. James flounced in with a limp…

"I'm Dr. Mitchell, what's your name?"

"I'm James Diamond…thee James Diamond…"

Logan tried to play along, "I've seen you on TV before."

James nodded, "Anyways, I broke my ankle."

Logan pretended to fix James' ankle and then gave him a sticker.

"Thanks!"

Next Carlos came running in with a cape on, but he held his arm like it hurt.

"I'm Super Carlos…but I can't be super if my arm is broken."

"Oh, I see…let me get you a cast." Logan said in an 'expert' like voice.

"Thanks!" Carlos grinned as Logan made a fake cast out of his jacket.

Kendall came in with his hockey stick, but was covering his nose with his hand.

"I'm Kendall Knight from the MN Wilds…I broke my nose."

Logan gave Kendall a Band-Aid for his nose, "There you go."

"Thanks, Dr. Mitchell." Kendall gave Logan a hug.

All the boys sat down and giggled, "That was fun!"

Logan stood up, "I'm going to go and get some water…"

"Why?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Maybe you are sick…"

Logan laughed, "I'm a doctor, I don't get sick."

"Not true…doctors get sick sometimes." Carlos replied.

"We're going to take care of you Logie." James smiled.

"Lie down…" Kendall instructed as him and James and Carlos ran downstairs.

Carlos, James, and Kendall searched through the Mitchell's cabinets looking for medicine. They found a big bottle with purple liquid in it so they poured a whole cup filled with it and ran back up to Logan.

"Here, Logie…drink this." They instructed him.

"This is cough syrup and if I drank all of that I'd die…" Logan rolled his eyes, "But thanks anyways guys…you're the best."

"No problem, Logie Bear!" They smiled as Carlos put the cup down and hugged his friend.

**Hehe I was in the mood for this LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	8. phenumonia

**Hiii! I'm like freaking out! OMG the dance is tomorrow! I've been waiting for my school's dance all year, and it's like finally almost here! Not only that but my friend and I are hanging out right after school and then her mom is going to drive us to the dance. Soooo my goals at the dance? Find a boy named Logan who is cute haha…oh yeah and I want to meet some Rushers. The reason I am so excited about this dance is because a few other schools are going to be there too so it's like a HUGE dance with a whole bunch of people from a lot of different towns who are the same age as my friends and I. Anyways, I'm like so excited! I am wearing a new outfit that I bought last week, and it's perfect hehe totally my style! Enough about me…it's time for another sickfic :) **

**REVIEWS**

**Posco…haha sorry about that! LOL I am glad you like them :)**

**CelestialSonata7…thank you! I am so happy you liked it!**

**RomioneAlways51…hahahaha I liked that part too! When my little brother was sick his friend came over and he had my brother's homework in one hand and a big bottle in the other. I answered the door and I saw him so I was like "Danny's sick he can't play" and the kid was like "I know…here is the work he missed at school today, and here is medicine. Tell him to drink it all so he can get better and we can play again." So I started laughing and I was like "Thank you for the homework, and it was sweet of you to bring over the medicine, but if Danny drinks all of that he could die." ….I think I scared the kid because he left after that :-/ hahahaha, that was where the idea came from :) glad you thought it was funny!**

**Also…I know this is rated "K" and usually I don't curse, but in this one I say the 'S' word once…just be aware of that haha**

_Sickfic 8:_

Logan sat in the bathroom, leaning against the shower. He wondered how he had managed to hide how sick he was for a whole week. His head was still pounding and his stomach still heaving…Logan wanted more than anything to have someone to take care of him, but he couldn't tell his friends how sick he was. He wanted someone to get him water and give him something to settle his stomach…but his friends wouldn't do just that…they'd go overboard, big time. So Logan sat in the bathroom…feeling horrible. He coughed occasionally and whenever he did his lungs would hurt. Logan knew they were filled with mucus just from reading a lot of doctor books…Logan also knew that wasn't a good sign. Logan could feel his body getting weaker and weaker to the point where he could barely move. Nausea swept over Logan, he could feel bile creeping up his throat again. Logan tried to get up so he could move closer the toilet, but failed. Logan couldn't get himself up…he was that weak. Logan missed the toilet and threw up all over himself. His sweater and jeans were covered in puke and so was the bathroom tile. Logan moaned as he curled in on himself…being thankful he had locked the door, because there was no way he would be able to clean up the mess he made before his friends got back from the pool.

"Loges? You in home?" James called out as he opened the door.

Logan still was deprived of any energy. He was able to let out a small, "Yeah"

Carlos knocked on the door, "Logan I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be right out." Logan mumbled as he grabbed the sides of the shower and slowly pulled himself up.

He scrambled to get a towel and wiped up the floor.

"Shit…" Logan thought to himself, "What do I do with the towel…and my clothes?"

Logan threw the towel into the tub and closed the shower curtains. He grabbed the Lysol and sprayed some to get rid of the acidy smell.

"…clothes…" Logan thought again as he grabbed another towel and covered himself with that. He threw his dirty clothes in the tub next to the towel.

Logan let out a sigh of relief, but he felt like he was forgetting something…Logan opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, nearly stumbling over his sneakers….that's what he forgot!

"You took a shower, dude?" Carlos asked.

"Y-yeah." Logan stuttered, freezing even though it was about 90 degrees out.

"In your sneakers?"

"You know me…I didn't want to get my feet dirty after washing them in the shower, so I put my shoes on."

Logan was so lucky that Carlos had a short attention span, "ok!" Carlos said as he pranced into the bathroom.

Logan figured he could get the clothes and towel later on. Now he just wanted to sleep. Logan sneaked into his and Kendall's room and got on his pajamas…then lied down…and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Carlos was washing his hands when something began to smell again. He turned towards the toilet…

"GUYS!" Carlos yelled, "Did one of you get sick?"

James and Kendall ran up to Carlos, "No…why?"

Carlos pointed at the throw up. The sneakers must have not been the only thing Logan forgot. James, Kendall, and Carlos walked into Logan and Kendall's room to find Logan sleeping.

"Logan." Kendall whispered, shaking his friend's shoulders, "Loges…wake up."

Logan's eyes blinked open, "…huh?"

"How are you feeling, buddy?"

"…'m good." Logan replied.

"You sure, did you throw up?"

Logan shook his head, remembering how he forgot to flush the toilet.

James, Kendall, and Carlos figured maybe something happened to the toilet or whatever…they didn't think Logan would lie to them.

"Well, Gustavo wants us to go down to the studio, so you should get dressed." James said as him and the guys left.

Logan rolled out of bed, he was still freezing. Logan grabbed a hoodie and sweatpants then headed out the door with his friends.

AT THE STUDIO

Logan's head pounded as they did a dance move for the 50th time. His stomach churned and sweat was dripping down his face. Logan was beginning to pant and wheeze.

"You ok?" Carlos patted Logan on the back.

Logan nodded, not being able to respond because of the coughing fit he was having. Gustavo rolled his eyes at how Logan was 'wasting' precious rehearsal time…Kelly on the other hand felt bad for the small pale boy.

"You should sit down, sweetie." Kelly took Logan's hand and brought him to where all the chairs were. Logan sat down and caught his breathe.

Kendall knew something was up. Logan just hadn't been acting right this week. Carlos and James noticed it too. The three boys sat next to Logan and rubbed circles on his back.

"Do you want to go home and rest…you feel warm."

"That's just because we've been dancing…I'm fine."

Logan's bad karma came back to slap him in the face. The room appeared to be spinning to him…slowly everything stopped and then…darkness. Logan passed out, and when he woke up he was in his bed.

"How did I get here?"

"You fainted…were taking you to the doctor's later…we are worried you might have pneumonia." Kendall explained.

Logan smiled, "Thanks for bringing me home."

"You're welcome…get some rest, we will wake you up when it's time to go to the doctor."

Logan grinned as his friends left the room. Logan felt better after sleeping for a little bit.

**So I really want to write a multichapter about Logan have phenumonia…but idk, I'm going to think about It haha :) let me know if you'd like that…I'd still write these sickfics and the drabbles as well if I did…any name suggestions? Haha thanks guys for being fans of my writing, it makes me so happy!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	9. until it's ok again

**Hi! I'm back! I'm so excited to start writing some more sickfics. One of my friends from school suggested I should write them again. I didn't know she was reading them haha. She came up to me the other day and was telling me how much she loves fanfiction, and how she likes something called 'A Whole Bunch Of Logan Sickfics' and I started to flip out! She was so surprised when she found out that I was writing them, because she knows how I'm like terrified of throwing up and getting sick! Haha well anyways, I'm going to try and write more of these and the 'Many Many BTR Drabbles'. I also want to save time for my Kogan Series as well. **

**Also the guys are like 12 in this. They are having a sleepover at Kendall's house.**

"Logaaaan…" Carlos hit his friend in the face with a pillow, "Please stop."

Logan's face turned red, "Sorry."

"Guys, leave Logan alone. Maybe you should go home, if you aren't feeling well." Kendall suggested.

"I'm fine." Logan pouted, "I'm not sick…just trust me."

"Says the guy who was coughing for like an hour straight." James rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't an hour…" Logan sighed.

"Ok maybe 45 minutes." James corrected.

"I'll be right back." Logan got up and headed for the bathroom that was in Kendall's basement. All the guys' bags were in there. Logan grabbed his and dug through everything until he got what he needed. Before he could do what he had to do, he started to cough again.

"Loges, you ok?" The guys knocked on the door.

"Mmm hmm…" Logan mumbled as he continued to cough.

Sliding against the bathroom tile and onto the ground, Logan sat there, holding his inhaler in his hand.

"Should I use it?" Logan thought, "What if my friends find out?"

Another coughing fit came. Tears rolled down Logan's face. Each cough pained his chest immensely. He couldn't take it anymore. Logan stuck his inhaler in his mouth and held it there for a while. Finally, after some time passed, Logan took it out and let out a sigh. He was still in pain, but at least his lungs opened up a little.

Meanwhile, Kendall, Carlos, and James were beginning to worry. Kendall got up and knocked on the door again.

"Logan let me in."

Logan didn't reply.

"Open the door, Logan."

Logan sighed and opened the door up. Kendall stepped in and shut it after entering the bathroom.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"…I-I think I had an asthma attack." Logan whispered. Kendall was the only one who knew that Logan had asthma.

"Maybe I should walk you home." Kendall said.

"I don't want to leave, though." Logan let a few tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Do you want to stay in here for a while until you feel better again?" Kendall suggested.

Logan nodded, putting the inhaler into his mouth again. Kendall pulled Logan's head to his chest and stroked his hair with one hand. With the other he rubbed Logan's back.

"Can you breathe ok now?" Kendall questioned after 10 minutes went by.

"Yeah…thanks, Kenny." Logan smiled.

"No problem." Kendall gave Logan a big hug.

**Just a little Kogan-y sickfic! :) more to come :) let me know if you have any suggestions, I'm open to most things. No 'actual' diseases though…asthma is the only exception, just because I can write about that…when it comes to other long term things, I have trouble making the stories interesting…so don't suggest anything like that please. Thank you :) you can PM me the suggestions, or just comment me them :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	10. hypothermia

**Bonjour! Sorry…I was working on my French homework before, so I just felt like putting the 'bonjour' would be cool LOL **

**I loved everyone's suggestions, so I'm going to use them! I'm going to write one about Logan getting hypothermia, a snake bite, and a really high fever. I'm going to try and write all of them today, but don't hold me to it.**

**This is the hypothermia one… **

**Also, please know that in it Kendall have to give Logan CPR. No, I did not add that for 'slash-y' purposes, I basically added that part because during my research, it said that CPR is necessary for patients who are experiencing severe hypothermia symptoms. **

Logan sat at his desk in math, which happened to be last period for him. He couldn't wait to get home. Usually he loved math, but today he just wanted to go home. He was going on like no sleep at all for three days now, since the heater in his room broke and it was too cold to sleep. Finally the bell rang, and Logan was out the door. The second he stepped out of the school, he was hit in the face with a big gust of cold air and snow. It was freezing out and Logan was shivering so much he could barely move. He made his way to his house, and up the front steps. Logan grabbed at the icy metal doorknob. It wouldn't turn. Logan's parents must have locked the door before they left for work. Maybe they left the key under the mat. Nope…

Logan felt a sinking feeling in his chest, but he should have seen that coming anyways. Lately his parent's work had been so demanding, that his parents were rarely home…and when they were, they were rushing around to get ready for the next day at their job.

It seemed to get even more frigid out. The snow was coming down even harder, and Logan could feel his fingers numbing. He sat on the porch and dug around in his pockets. Of course, today was the day that he left his phone home. The temperature had to be below zero, it must have been one of coldest days in Minnesota that year.

Logan began to shiver even more than before. His teeth clattered together, and his hands trembled in his pockets. His heart pounded in his chest so much that each breath he took hurt immensely. Logan wrapped his arms around his body even tighter, trying to stay warm. The only heat he had was coming from his hot breath. He was having trouble breathing now. Each gulp of air he took in, felt smaller than it was. He couldn't catch his breath, which made his chest hurt more than it did before. The shivering became violent, as Logan's body, became colder and colder. Logan's muscles tightened up, which startled him. He could barely move his arms or legs. Logan slowly tried to stand up, but couldn't because his arms and legs weren't strong enough to support his body. Logan finally was able to stand up. He couldn't remember why he was even standing. Logan looked around and was confused by why he was outside in the snow. The fact that his parents forgot to leave the key for him, or leave the door unlocked wasn't present in his mind; he was still racking his brain for answers that he had lost a while ago, due to the loss of memory. The confusion got worse as Logan decided to sit back down with defeat. Logan didn't really sit…I think you could call what he did 'falling'. His legs basically gave out as he stumbled to sit down again. His face was a deathly shade of pale. He had lost practically all of his color. Despite how pale he was, his lips were tinted blue, along with his ears. Logan's stomach growled. For some strange reason, he felt so hungry, though the thought of food made him feel sick. Dizziness spun around him, and suddenly, it became too much to handle. Logan hunched over and threw up. Still being confused, Logan turned around towards the door and tried to lift his arm so he could knock on it. Logan didn't have the energy to do so, so instead he tried to say something. His mouth was frozen and numb, so his words came out slurred and mumbled. Even Logan himself couldn't make out what he was saying; he couldn't remember what he was going to say either. His thoughts weren't coming, and when little pieces did come, they traveled slowly, and the confusion made them hard to understand. At this point, Logan couldn't even remember where he was. He looked around and didn't see anything familiar. Who was he? Why was he here? Why was it so cold out? Being so hopelessly confused and lost at this point, Logan was nearly scared out of his mind when he saw his arms were puffy and blue. He didn't know what was happening to him. Tears trickled down his face. Logan tried to search his pockets for a phone again, not remembering that he already did. Logan's fingers wouldn't move even a little bit. He tried to stand up again, but it seemed almost impossible. He didn't even bother still trying when he realized that his legs wouldn't move either. Logan's body was going into a survival mode. His vessels became exhausted and relaxed, causing blood to rush to his extremities. Logan all of a sudden felt overheated, from what his body just did. He was being fooled into thinking he was hot. Logan started to take his jacket off. Next came his shoes and socks. Logan, being puzzled and mislead by his own body, sat in a pile of snow in the freezing weather without a jacket or shoes now. Being at one of the most severe stages of hypothermia, Logan was experiencing 'hide-and-die' syndrome. He knew his body was shutting down, and he also was too lost and confused to try and stop it. Logan was so baffled by everything that he began to except the fact he was shutting down. He was able to collect any of the strength left in him and crawl under the porch. His bare feet sunk into the heap of snow. Logan squinted his eyes shut, waiting for whatever was going to happen to him next.

Meanwhile, Kendall, James, and Carlos were all at Kendall's house. Kendall tried to call Logan a few times, but he got no answer. Each time it went to voicemail. Every text wasn't being answered either. Kendall started to worry.

"Guys, we should go to Logan's and check on him…" Kendall said.

"Good idea." James and Carlos agreed.

James, Carlos, and Kendall got their jackets on and headed to Logan's house. When they got there, the wind and snow had become so blizzard like, it was hard to walk. They couldn't see Logan anywhere. They knocked on the door, but got no answer. They called his name. No answer.

"Look!" Carlos gasped as he ran over to the porch. Sticking out from the snow was a hand.

James kneeled down to see Logan huddled under the porch in a really bad state. He looked barely conscious.

"Wha-what's wrong with Logan?" Carlos cried.

Then it hit Kendall, he remembered something like this happening to his cousin years ago when he got snowed in at a cabin they were staying at.

"Guys we have to get him warm fast." Kendall said urgently.

James pulled Logan out from the snow. In his arms, James held Logan who was shivering and coughing. His lips were even bluer, along with a lot of his exposed skin. Kendall ripped his jacket off and wrapped it around Logan. Carlos and James did the same.

"Come on, let's bring him back to my house." Kendall instructed.

James hugged Logan close to his body, trying extremely hard to warm his friend up. When they got to Kendall's house, the guys searched for Kendall's mom…she wasn't home. Kendall honestly didn't know what to do with Logan…he really wanted his mom to be around to help him now.

Kendall took off Logan's soaked shirt and pants and got him some dry clothes. Even with the warm clothes, Logan still shivered. His skin still remained icy and blue. James sat next to the fireplace with Logan and hoped that he'd become warmer that way. A few minutes passed, and Logan was struggling to breathe. Carlos leaned his head onto Logan's chest.

"…I can barely hear beats anymore…" Carlos let a few tears roll down his face.

Kendall ripped his phone out and dialed 911.

"H-hello, I'm K-e-ndall K-night and and my frrriend is is…he's" Kendall started to cry as well, he was so scared. His best friend was dying right in front of his eyes.

"Sir, please calm down and tell me what's going on." The operator said.

"My friend has really bad hypothermia, and he can't breathe." Kendall was able to mumble out.

"What's your address?"

"1814 Oak Road, Shakopee MN."

"We'll send an ambulance over."

Kendall hung up the phone and hugged onto Logan with all of his strength. Carlos huddled around him too as James cradled Logan in his arms. They hoped that this would keep him warm for a long enough time. Due to the storm, the ambulance still hadn't arrived after a few minutes. Kendall went over to the computer and googled 'Treating Hypothermia'. He and his friend's studied the page for a while. Maybe they could help Logan before the ambulance arrived.

Carlos, James and Kendall threw a few blankets onto the ground and then lied under them; pulling Logan under as well and having him lie in between them. Logan moaned and pushed them away, but his friend continued to huddle underneath the blankets for a while. Every few seconds, Kendall put his hand onto Logan's wrist to check his pulse. It was slow, but it was still there, which Kendall was thankful for. Carlos, Kendall, and James tried hard to stay gentle with their friend. Kendall read from the computer than skin to skin contact helps. Carlos and James placed their warm hands onto Logan's neck, chest, and thighs. Kendall went upstairs to look for heating pads. He found one, and put that onto Logan's neck.

"Guys!" James yelled when he saw that Logan's eyes were opening up.

"W-wh-where a-am I-I?" Logan shivered.

"Relax, Logie…" James cooed.

"It says on the page to give the patient warm water if they are conscious." Kendall stated.

Carlos got up and filled up a cup with warm water from the sink in Kendall's kitchen. When he got back he sat Logan up and made sure he still had the blankets and heating pads on him. Carlos slowly helped Logan to raise the cup to his mouth and drink the water.

More time passed and the heating pads and blankets weren't keeping Logan warm enough. James grew even more worried when Logan's eyes blinked shut again.

"Check his pulse!" James called out.

Kendall felt Logan's wrist again, "It's really slow guys…"

Carlos ran over to the computer and scrolled down onto the page, "It says that CPR is necessary when the patient's pulse is dangerously slow."

Kendall tried to remember the CPR class he took last year. Without thinking even more, Kendall kneeled down next to Logan and laid his friend flat onto the ground. Kendall pinched Logan's nose firmly and sealed his lips around Logan's mouth, breathing out hard, until he saw that Logan's chest rose. Kendall continued to do so, until there was a knock on the door. Kendall raced over to open it.

"Are you Kendall Knight?"

Kendall nodded.

The paramedics came inside and got Logan. They instantly covered him up with heated blankets and took him into the ambulance. Kendall, James, and Carlos hopped in as well and sat next to their friend who was opening up his eyes and sitting down inside the ambulance.

"Logie, what happened?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged, "I-I-I ca-can't rem-remember." Logan shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

The paramedics brought Logan into the Emergency Room and got him a doctor fast. Carlos, James, and Kendall waited nervously in the waiting area.

"How did you know how to give Logan CPR?" James asked.

"I took a class last year." Kendall grinned, "Now I'm glad my mom forced me to go."

"It definitely came in handy…you basically saved Logan's life!" Carlos cheered, being in awe with what Kendall did.

Kendall blushed, "Thanks."

A few hours passed, and a man with a lab coat finally came up to Kendall and his friends.

"Are you Logan's friends?" He asked.

They all smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy to tell you that Logan's body temperature is back to normal, and he is breathing on his own now." The doctor beamed.

Kendall, Carlos, and James were able to bring Logan back home soon after. They all felt relieved that their little brother was ok again.

**Ok guys…how was it? This literally took me two days to write. I wanted it to be really good! I had to do research on the causes of hypothermia, to the symptoms, all the way to how to treat it. I guess you could call me an expert on hypothermia now…so if you're ever stranded in the snow, you know who to call hahah LOL :) I'm planning on making my sickfics longer now so they don't seem rushed or anything :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	11. not sick or is he?

**Heyy! So I'm still going to do everyone's requests, but first I wanted to write this sickfic. It has been on my mind all day at school, and I think you guys will like it :) **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :)**

"LOGAN!" James called out as he whacked the hockey puck with his stick.

Logan skated towards the puck and missed the goal, when he attempted at scoring. James sighed and dashed over to his friend. Logan looked out of breathe and tired already. Carlos and Kendall, who were on the other side of the pond, skated over to their friend too.

"You ok, Loges?" James asked.

Logan nodded.

"You sure? Is it your asthma or something?" Carlos added.

"No…my arm just hurts." Logan sighed.

"Did you hit it or fall on it?" Kendall questioned.

"No…it's just sore."

The guys went back to playing hockey. Carlos and Kendall were in the lead so far…and Logan wasn't doing too well. He went to steal the puck, but fell flat onto his face.

"Owww…" Logan whined, holding onto his leg.

"What happened?" James yelled.

"My leg just cramped up." Logan moaned.

"Let's get you home." Kendall stated, helping Logan up to stand again.

When the guys got to Logan's house they went up to his room and all sat on the ground. James did a 'hair check' and made sure he looked ok, while Carlos and Kendall exchanged worried looks.

"Logan, tell us what's wrong…now…stop trying to hide it when you are sick." Kendall demanded.

A few tears rolled down Logan's cheeks, "I-I h-honest don't k-know what's wr-wrong."

"Sorry Logie, we didn't mean to make you cry." Carlos hugged his friend, feeling bad for being so mean.

"Well, what else is bothering you?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged, "Just my leg and arm...and my head hurts a little, but I'm sure that's just allergies."

"You must have just pulled a muscle or something…it'll pass." Kendall hugged Logan too.

"Yeah I've pulled muscles before." James added, as he put his mirror away.

The next day at school, Kendall spotted Logan in the hallway. His face was all red. Kendall sighed, he knew that something was up and Logan just wasn't telling him. Logan was known to hide things that shouldn't be hidden. Once before at summer camp, a few of the older kids beat him up, but Logan kept that to himself until he passed out from all the pain he was experiencing. When he got the flu last year, he didn't tell anybody about that either and ended up breaking a leg during his hockey game since he was in no shape to actually play that day. Kendall wished Logan would just open up more sometimes.

"What happened to you?" Kendall walked over to his friend who looked abashed and upset.

"…a-ll…th-e…ki-ids…in…m-y…hom-e-roo-m…w-were m-ak-ing…fu-fun of my…v-v-o-i-ce…"

"Why are you talking funny?" Carlos asked as he walked over to Logan and Kendall with James.

"…my…thro-at…h-hurts."

"You're sick." Kendall shouted, "I told you to tell us!"

"…it-s ju-st al-lergies…"

"What else are you not telling us?" Kendall questioned.

Logan didn't say anything.

"Whatever." Kendall was so frustrated with his friend right now.

When Logan got home he tried to rest, but his ear hurt now too. Every few seconds a piercing sharp pain would rip at his eardrums. He wanted to go and tell his mom, so she could get him eardrops, but he decided against it, because then she'd make him stay home from school the next day.

Logan decided that maybe hanging out with his friends might get his mind off of how bad his ears hurt. He dialed Kendall's number. He was going to call Carlos and James, but they had basketball practice that day. Kendall and Logan walked to the park and sat down on the end of the slide.

"So when are you just going to confess?" Kendall snickered.

"See…my throat it fine…I can talk now." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I know you well enough to know that something else it bothering you." Kendall replied.

Logan sighed, "Kenny, I'm fine."

Truthfully, Logan was far from fine. Both of his ears hurt now, and the pain had grown. On top of it, his whole head was stuffy and pounding. He felt so congested, but still tried to convince himself it was just his allergies acting up.

Logan continued to try and act fine, but it wasn't working. He felt a bubbling in his stomach, and Logan was worried about what he was hoping wouldn't happen next. His head's pounding stopped; instead it changed to pure nausea and dizziness. Logan could feel the bubbling rise to his throat.

He interrupted Kendall and tugged on his shirt sleeve, "Ke-nny." His voice cracked.

"What?" Kendall asked with concern.

Logan's face turned a sickly shade of green.

Kendall nodded when he saw the expression on Logan's face, "Let's get you back to my house."

Kendall stood up and helped Logan up as well. Kendall let Logan lean on him for support as they headed back home. Kendall led Logan up to the bathroom.

"Do you still feel sick?" Kendall didn't even bother rubbing in the fact that he was right to Logan.

Logan shrugged, "A little."

"Well let's stay in here, just in case." Kendall decided.

Logan finally couldn't take the fizzing in his gut. He gripped at the sides of the toilet bowl and dunked his head in; spewing out everything that he ate that day. Logan gagged a few times afterwards, feeling absolutely horrible. Logan hated throwing up…he always had. He despised how everything inside his stomach would all come gushing out in a hot fiery acid, that always stung the back of his throat. The disgusting taste in his mouth made him cringe, and feel even queasier. The smell made Logan sick, and resulted in his vomiting again.

Kendall got Logan set up on the couch once he was finished. He laid his hand on his friend's forehead that was all sweaty and hot.

"You're running a fever, Logie." Kendall sighed, "Now that I know what's wrong, will you please just tell me what is bothering you?"

"My head is pounding, my throat and ear hurt, but my stomach is hurting the most." Logan groaned.

Kendall rolled up Logan's shirt and put his hand on his friend's abdomen to rub it, but when he laid his hand down, Kendall felt something prickly. He looked down to see Logan's stomach was covered in little red dots that looked a lot like pimples.

"…Logan…have you ever had the chicken pox before?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head.

"Well, I think you have them now…" Kendall added.

Logan glanced at his stomach to see the red spots, "I was itchy before, but there were no dots."

"Now there are…"

Logan laughed, "I know that."

Kendall got up and walked over to his linen closet. He searched for the stuff his mom used on him when he had the chicken pox year ago. Finally he got what he needed and went back over to his friend.

"I'm gonna put this stuff on you, it'll make you not as itchy." Kendall held out a bottled that read Aloe Vera Chamomile Ointment.

"Thanks Kendall." Logan smiled.

"No problem, Logie Bear." Kendall gave Logan a kiss on the forehead.

**Cute? Haha I know :P don't worry, I'm going to write some Cargan and Jagan in the next couple sickfics, since so many are Kogan ones :)**

**Reviews are welcome, and appreciated :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	12. tummyache

**Hey :) I just spent like maybe two hours trying to draw 'chibi' anime characters…I failed, big time. If anyone out there who is reading my work knows how to draw those characters, and could tell me how to, PLEEEASE pleeeeeeease PM or leave a review with instructions…I'd be really happy :) I want to learn how to draw those chibi people, cuz they are just so darn cuuute :P so yep, if you know how…let me know :) thank you!**

**This wasn't a suggestion, I just had this cute idea before :)**

**In this fic Carlos is 6 and Logan is still 5. It'll be a really cute Cargan :) This is more of a hurtfic…but I guess it could be both.**

Carlos ran down the street after school. His little boots clanked in the snow piles, wind blowing in his helmet-clad face. Logan had been absent from school that day, and Carlos had to make sure he was ok. Carlos barely knew Logan, he only saw him from when Kendall dragged the new kid along with him and his gang. James didn't like Logan that much…and either did Carlos, but since he didn't know him that well yet, Carlos decided trying him out might be a good idea. Honestly, Carlos didn't even know why he was bothering to check on Logan, who seemed more like a loner anyways.

Carlos arrived at Logan's house and knocked on the door…there was no answer; instead the door slowly creaked open. Carlos walked into a dark tall looking house. The lights were either out, or dimming. Dust was everywhere, and everything was falling apart. As Carlos was walking down a long hallway, he nearly tripped over a ripped up piece of carpet. He wasn't sure why was even in this house. What if it wasn't Logan's house? Carlos had never seen a scarier looking place…and he had been in about a million haunted houses…this topped it all.

"…uh…Logan?" Carlos called out. His little voice echoed throughout the halls.

No answer came, although Carlos was almost positive he heard a small coughing sound coming from the door he was standing in front of. Carlos opened up the door to see a small boy sitting in the bathroom, leaning against the bathtub with watery eyes and a sickly pale face. The tips of his cheeks were tinted green…he had 'sick' written all over him.

"…um…are you Logan?" Carlos questioned.

The tiny boy nodded weakly.

"Why are you here all alone?"

"This is my house, and my parents don't get home from work until really late." More tears spilled from Logan's eyes.

"Well…I came here to make sure you were ok."

Logan didn't even know who Carlos was, "Wh-where's Kenny?"

"He has hockey practice today…that's why I'm here…are you ok?" Carlos asked, trying to sound mature.

Logan shook his head and hugged onto Carlos' leg, "I-I'm sc-scared."

"Why?" Carlos sat next to the shaking boy.

"I feel really icky." Logan moaned.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"My tummy hurts."

Carlos observed Logan's demeanor. He looked really bad. His eyes were drooping, like he was sleepy. His face was completely pale, except for his cheeks that were a greenish color. His whole body looked weak.

Logan crossed his arms around his stomach, "C-Carlos." Tears weren't just rolling down his cheeks, they were pouring down his face. Logan sniffled again, having trouble breathing due to all the crying.

"What's wrong?" Carlos was worried.

"M-my t-tummy r-r-really h-hurts, C-Carlos." Logan whined.

"Are you going to be sick?" Carlos cringed.

Logan shook his head, "It just h-hurts."

"What do you mean?" Carlos was confused.

Logan rolled up his shirt, exposing a big bruise on the surface of his stomach.

"What happened to you?" Carlos gasped.

"So-some b-big kids a-at sch-school p-punched m-me…" Logan sobbed into Carlos' shirt.

"Why?"

"…'cause I'm stupid and worthless."

"What makes you think that?"

"He told me I was a stupid, worthless, loser…'cause I am."

"Logie, that's not true at all!"

Logan didn't say anything; he just burrowed his face deeper into Carlos's shirt.

"Well if you aren't sick, then why are you in the bathroom?" Carlos asked, "Maybe lying down might help."

"r-right a-after he-he pun-punched me I-I th-thought I w-was goin-going to thr-throw up." Logan cried.

"Do you want to call your parents?"

"I-I don-don't kno-ow h-how…"

"Do you know their phone number?"

Logan nodded and read it out loud as Carlos typed the numbers into his cell phone dial pad.

"Here, it's ringing."

Logan held the phone to his ear, "M-mommy?"

"Logan? Is that you?" Mrs. Mitchell questioned, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"A-a k-kid a-at scho-school pu-punched m-me, and now m-y tummy r-really h-h-hurts." Logan moaned.

"I'm going to come home right now, Logie." Mrs. Mitchell said urgently as she hung up the phone.

Within a few minutes, Mrs. Mitchell was the door and making her way down the hallway to see Logan being cradled in Carlos' arms.

"Hi Mrs.…uh…Mrs.….Logan's Mom…I'm Carlos, I'm one of your son's friends." Carlos grinned.

"Hi Carlos, I'm Mrs. Mitchell." Logan's mom smiled.

Mrs. Mitchell kneeled down next to Logan and rolled up his shirt to see the bruise.

"Thank you, Carlos, for making sure Logan is ok."

"Is he going to be ok?" Carlos asked.

Mrs. Mitchell nodded, "It's going to hurt for a while, but he'll be fine."

**Ok, so not as long as the others, but it is a little longer, and hopefully it wasn't that rushed. I hope you liked the Cargan in it :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	13. blanket

Hey! On my phone...couldn't sleep...wanted to write a sickfic, and here I am :P still haven't figured out how to bold, so bear with me :)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"MOM!" 10 year old, Kendall, yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Where is Logie?"

"He came home from school early today with a fever."

Kendall grew concerned, "Is he ok?"

"He's sick..." Mrs. Knight sighed as her and Kendall went upstairs.

Kendall opened his foster brother's bedroom door and instantly felt bad for the boy. His face was pale and sweaty. His little coco brown orbs were squinted shut as he slept. His shores were all stuffy and raspy sounding. You could feel the heat from his fever-y body all the way across the room. Tissues were lying on the ground bedside where he was sleeping, and on the side of the bed was a bucket. He obviously looked pretty sick...nope, very sick.

"Logie? Can you wake up, baby?" Mrs. Knight noticed how chapped Logan's lips were.

Logan groaned and curled in on himself pulling the covers up to his shoulders, "Mommy, I feel yucky..." Logan moaned.

"Here, drink some water, sweetie pie, I don't want you getting dehydrated."

Before Mrs. Knight could hand Logan the water, the doorbell rang, so she left Kendall in charge of Logan.

"Here Logie...drink the water...small sips." Kendall carefully handed the cup to the small shivering boy.

"Kenny...can you take my thempferathure?" Logan said in a 'stuffed up' nasally voice.

"Sure buddy." Kendall got the thermometer and took Logan's temperature and was worried when the small device read '101.5'.

"I'm so cold..." Logan whimpered.

Kendall climbed into the bed next to Logan and cuddled up next to his foster brother, "Is that better?"

Logan giggled, "Your a cozy blanket, Kenny!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Haha, I'm going to probably write some more sickfics later...was this cute? I tried hard to make it at least a little lol :)

xoxo

~EMiLY 


	14. just a little love

**HEY! GJUSHUFHSFUHSFUBFNF! JUSTIN FRICKIN WON! HE WON! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I STARTED CRYING WHEN I HEARD THE JUDGES SAY HE WON, I WAS SCREAMING AND CRYING TEARS OF JOY! I'M FREEEEAKING OUT! HE WON!**

**Guys Justin means the word to me...he inspires me to keep writing. Long story short, I;m writing a book aside from fanfiction and trying to get it published, I was in the middle of writing it when I got discouraged by my age. Yes, I'm a teen...I'll give you that much, but I can tell you guys that I'm most definitely younger than most of my readers. Justin was the youngest person on the Food Network Star, and he still won. When I saw him on the show, doing a great job despite his age...I got writing again. I'm young, but Justin has taught me that age is only a number.**

**On with the story :) soooo, i kinda don't know what to write about in this sickfic, so I'm just thinking as a write :P**

Logan had been practically at mute. He knew he could trust his foster family, but he just was having a hard time warming up to them. After being abused all of his life, Logan found it difficult to just be "ok" around new people. Logan had been feeling sick all week, but he felt awkward telling Mrs. Knight, his foster mother or her son, Kendall that. Katie, his foster mom's daughter was only 8 and probably couldn't help much.

Logan sat at the kitchen table for breakfast with a queasy feeling lingering in his stomach. He wiped his runny nose with his sleeve and tried to blink his eyes shut, to get rid of the stomach ache.

"Logan, sweetie, are you ok?" Mrs. Knight cooed.

Logan nodded, putting his head back down with embarrassment. He felt as a headache fomed right about his eyebrows. He silently wished this 'grossness' would go away...but sadly, it only got worse. Logan could feel bile rising in his throat...he really didn't want to make a mess, so he got up and made his way to the bathroom, hoping not to make a huge scene since he had just gotten up and left like that. Logan sat in the bathroom, leaning against the tub and rested his head into his hands, feeling tears begin to well up. Suddenly their was a knock on the door...

"Logan?" Kendall asked.

"...'m fine." Logan mumbled.

"You don't sound fine...let me in." Kendall replied.

Logan moaned and unhooked the door lock, letting Kendall into the bathroom. Kendall sighed when he saw Logan in the condition he was in. Pale, sweaty, and really sick...Kendall couldn't help but feel bad for the raven haired boy. Kendall noticed how Logan's eyes were leaking with tears...

"Shh...I know, I know..." Kendall soothed as he sat next to Logan.

"Kindle...why don't they love me?" Logan croaked in a small voice...he barely ever said anything, so Kendall was surprised to see that the smaller boy had said something.

"I don't know, buddy...I really don't know..." Kendall sighed.

"...I-I don't feel good." Logan moaned.

"What's wrong?" Kendall inquired.

"I feel sick..." Logan mumbled.

"Well, what do you say about me taking your temperature and then tucking you in?" Kendall smiled.

"Y-you don't mind...I don't want you getting sick..." Logan answered.

"Logan, don't be stupid...I want to help you, you are my baby brother." Kendall grinned.

"Thanks." Logan blushed, "...you don't know how much this means to me..."

**Ok, it was short...and by far my worst sickfic...sorry about that, hopefully it wasn't TOO painful! **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	15. sick at school

**Hey! How's everyone? Ugh...it's so hot out where I live, or at least where I am staying. If I hadn't mentioned it before, I'm at my aunt and uncle's house this week. I'm going home tmrw and will be able to get back to updating I'll Be There. I would update it here, but I really want the next chapter to be good and it's hard to focus with a whole bunch or little kids running circles around you while you are trying to write :P**

** Becca-Baby...I'd PM you, but I've noticed you are a guest...sooo I'll reply here! You're 11? That's surprisingly not far off from my age...I'm only a tad bit older than you, my friend! Awwh...what you said about me making you want to publish your book puts a huuuuge smile on my face...it's people like you who keep me writing on this site! I thank you for that :) lucky you; middle school is 6th grade? I had to wait until the 7th grade to start going to middle school, which stunk because I hated my grammar school! I would love to use your suggestion, and thanks again for the lovely review, it made my night!**

**This sickfic is deticated to becca-baby :) she suggested I write about Logan throwing up at school when he was 11, so...here it is! Hope you like, Becca!**

Logan Mitchell sneaked out of his house and down to the bus stop with the sound of screaming echoing inside his mind. His parents had been fighting again, and it was hard to watch. Seeing his parents curse at each other made his stomach churn...it got even worse when he went to go and ask his mom something and ended up with a slap across the face by his father instead. Logan could feel a stomach ache settling in as he waited for the bus along with some other kids.

Logan suddenly remembered how he had a huge test later on that day. He could feel his stomach flip and flop when he realized that with all the fighting going on at home, he had forgotten to study. He sucked in a deep breath and entered the classroom, hoping that some how the test would be canceled.

Logan sat in his seat and watched as other children walked in after him. He saw Kendall, James, and Carlos all come in as well...they sat next to him and heard the intercom come on. Everyone listened to Mrs. Kruger, their homeroom teacher, begin her lesson...

"Now that I've went over that information, it's time for the test." Mrs. Kruger smiled as she began to pass out the papers.

Logan could feel his stomach swish around even more. He started doubting himself...he didn't study...he didn't know about the test either. Logan had never had confidence...after having his father tell him how worthless he felt he was, Logan began to believe the man. In Logan's mind, he couldn't do anything right...so knowing he didn't study made him extremely nervous. Logan looked around the room and felt sweat trickle down his forehead. The pain in his stomach changed to nausea quickly. Logan could feel a hot liquid slowly begin to creep up his throat. Without thinking, Logan shot up from his desk, not wanting to puke in the classroon...though maybe standing up so quickly wasn't such a good idea to do with an upset stomach. All the bile in Logan's throat came up higher, causing Logan to hunch over and spew the contents of his stomach all over himself, the floor, and his desk. Logan wanted to stop throwing up so badly, but he felt so sick that he couldn't move...and all the icky substance just kept flowing out. Logan gagged all over himself, puking up chunks of food and stomach acid. His cheeks became bright red as everyone yelled 'eww'. He felt dizzy and lightheaded now...but worst of all he felt humiliated. Kendall was worried for his friend, so despite the fact they were taking a test, Kendall got up and was the first to go over to Logan.

"Logie, buddy..." Kendall wasn't sure what to say, "...y-you ok?"

Logan shook his head as tears sprung from his eyes, "m-my tummy h-hurts."

KIds giggled at Logan who was covered in vomit and crying in the middle of class. Mrs. Kruger didn't let that faze her. She got up from her desk and walked over to the small shivering boy.

"Kendall, can you walk Logan down to the nurse's office?" Mrs. Kruger said in a soft voice.

Kendall nodded, "Sure."

"Feel better, sweetie." Mrs. Kruger cooed as Logan and Kendall left the class.

Kendall let Logan hug onto his arm as he guided his scared friend down the hallway.

"Logie Bear...does you throwing up have anything to do with your parents fighting?" Kendall asked in a serious voice.

Logan turned away feeling more tears roll down his pale cheeks...only Kendall knew about how his parents had been acting lately. Kendall had offered to let Logan stay at his house before, but Logan always turned down the offer, not wanting to bother the Knight Family.

"Mmm hmm..." Logan whimpered quietly.

"Poor baby." Kendall rubbed Logan's shoulder, "I told you that you could come home with me..."

...and Logan did that night. He stayed with Kendall, and most definitely felt better than he would have at home.

**I hope you liked it Becca-Baby! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	16. by his side, no matter how icky

**Heey! Got a request from lovegacgirl, and I decided to use it…sooo here it is! **

Logan hated being sick…with the stomach flu none the less. The disgusting taste of vomiting up yesterday's food along with stomach acid still lingered in Logan's mouth as he sat on the kitchen table, wrapping his sweater clad arms around his waist. The small boy looked around the kitchen, slowly due to dizziness, and saw Kendall searching through the cabinets.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'm sure there is some sorta medicine in here that'll help you feel better…if not, I'll get you ginger ale or something." Kendall cooed.

"…thank you." Logan said in a nasally, sick voice.

Logan felt his nose begin to run, and a tickle form in his throat. He lifted his hand and cupped it by his mouth, coughing a few times. The prickly feeling still was present, so Logan continued to cough. Those little coughs changed to gags when nausea formed in Logan's gut. Everything, or at least what was left, inside Logan's stomach swooshed around fiercely. He could taste that awful gross liquid again. He felt the contents of his stomach begin to rise to his throat, but tried to swallow them back down, not wanting to throw up in the kitchen…or even worse, throw up on Kendall.

The taller blonde made his way to a shivering Logan with a huge spoon. The silverware was filled up with a purple gooey substance. It smelled like fake grape flavor and an icky amount of sugar. Kendall raised the spoon to Logan's lips and helped feed the medicine to his baby brother. The stuff tasted absolutely gross. Logan could feel his mouth getting sticky from dribbling on himself…next time; he'll not try to shove as much into his mouth at once. Logan held a bunch of cough syrup in his mouth, trying to not spit it out. There was too much to swallow…and Logan couldn't spit it out…

Logan tried to gulp it down as hard as possible, but the taste accompanied with the queasiness Logan was experiencing, Logan began to gag. The boy sat there gagging and dry heaving. He choked on the medicine…which drew attention to Kendall. The older boy sat next to Logan and patted his back…

"It's ok, Logie…relax…" Kendall said in a soft voice as he rubbed Logan's shoulder and stood in front of the boy.

The gagging was becoming too much. Logan felt everything inside his stomach bubble up his esophagus quickly. Logan tried to make it go away, but this time it was too much. Logan ended up puking all over Kendall. He tried to stop, but chunks and other yucky stuff just kept spewing up. Kendall didn't let this faze him…he just got the garbage can from the other side of the kitchen and placed it under Logan's mouth. The sick boy held onto the sides of the garbage with force and vomited violently. His head throbbed as sweat trickled down his face. Logan finally could look up, hoping that would be the end of this unpleasant moment…

…nope. Logan's stomach convulsed, causing him to shove his head back down into the garbage and puke again. He felt so sick, and weak. Vomit covered the floor, table, his chin and his shirt…and Kendall's shirt. Logan looked up again with red, embarrassed cheeks.

"…sworry." Logan mumbled as tears ran down his face.

"Awwh…please don't cry, baby." Kendall ran his fingers through his little foster brother's hair, "I know you can't help it…I just want to make sure you're ok."

Logan sniffled and nuzzled his face into Kendall's chest, sobbing harder than ever.

"…I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kenny…I-I'll c-clean i-it up, I-I p-promise." Logan said, his voice being muffled by Kendall's shirt.

"Don't even say that, Logie…I'm going to get you cleaned up and then tuck you in." Kendall leaned over Logan to get a napkin and then wet it with warm water. The blonde dabbed Logan's chin and wiped up his brother's face. He then got a cup, filled it with water, and handed it to Logan.

"Wanna rinse your mouth out, buddy?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded meekly.

Kendall picked up Logan and carried the boy to the sink. He then placed Logan down and ran the water. Logan took the cup and lifted it to his mouth, sucking in some water and then swishing it around in his mouth. Logan spat in the sink and then rinsed a second time. Kendall flicked off the water when he saw Logan was done. The tall boy scooped up Logan into his arms and carried him upstairs to his bed. Kendall placed him down on the mattress and pulled the covers down. Logan got comfortable, and then Kendall pulled the sheets up, along with Logan's big quilt, to keep his brother warm. Kendall placed water by the side of the bed and then put a bucket on the ground near where his friend was going to sleep as well.

"If you feel sick, the bucket's right here…make sure to call for me if you throw up again, I don't want you getting dehydrated." Kendall instructed as he placed a kiss on Logan's forehead, shut off the light, and left the room.

Logan was hot and clammy, at the same time that he was cold and felt chills run up his back. Yep…stomach flu. He'd pull the covers up to his neck, and feel suffocated, so then he'd kicked them off and feel as if he was locked in the freezer. Logan felt his bed become wet and sweaty as he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. A burp was released, causing Logan to taste puke again. His stomach heaved and flipped flopped as Logan lied there, staring up at the ceiling that appeared to be spinning.

"Ugh." Logan moaned, tears springing from his eyes as he reached over the bed and grabbed the bucket. He had made enough messes that day, and didn't want to risk throwing up all over himself again.

Logan dry heaved into the bucket, bringing up nothing. His throat scratched and hurt immensely as he felt nausea and queasiness swirl through his stomach. He knew he was going to throw up again…

"K-Kenny!" Logan cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kendall bashed into the room, running over to Logan. The poor raven haired boy looked so very sick at the moment. His face was pale, all except for his ashen, green tinted cheeks. Kendall rubbed Logan's back and let the boy hugged him for comfort.

"It hurts, K-k-kenny." Logan sobbed.

"What hurts, buddy?" Kendall soothed.

"M-My tummy hurt." Logan whimpered, feeling more nauseas than before.

Logan felt so out of it and sick. He really didn't want this to happen again, but sadly, Déjà vu came back to hit him in the face. Logan wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, gaping at a puke covered Kendall.

"…I'm r-really s-s…"

Kendall cut him off, "You're sick, Logan…don't apologize…and don't cry either…" Kendall wiped the forming tear in Logan's eye, "…I'm not mad at all, baby."

Kendall hugged his little brother and 'shhh'ed in his ear, trying to calm Logan down.

"I love you, Kendall…thanks for being there for me."

"I'll always be there, buddy…through thick and thin…or in this case…through sickness." Kendall smiled.

"Kenny, I really don't feel good." Logan wept.

Kendall sighed, not sure of how to help the smaller boy.

"C-can you lie down w-with me?" Logan asked in a small voice, not wanting to push it.

"Sure." Kendall stripped from his dirty shirt and put on a new one before climbing onto the bed next to Logan.

Logan cuddled up against Kendall, feeling safer and slightly better than he felt a few minutes ago. Logan was so worried Kendall would have been mad at him after all that happened that day, but he was glad that Kendall didn't mind. He honestly just cared about how Logan felt, not how gross things had got. He didn't mind taking care of his sick friend either. Logan decided that he truly did have the best big brother in the world.

**Hope you liked all the Kogan fluff and whump in this! :)**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
